


Together

by saltyalmonds



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Astronauts, Betrayal, Death, Distrust, Guns, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Outer Space, Space Stations, this was supposed to be happy but my hand slipped oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyalmonds/pseuds/saltyalmonds
Summary: While a war ravaged between their countries back on Earth, chaos itself had managed to sneak itself onto the space station. As the astronauts are thrown into a fit of distrust and suspicion, everything falls apart. Vincent needs to get out, he needs to escape and he needs to make sure he's going to do that with fellow cosmonaut, Liev at his side.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> so, i had the question of "what if russia and america went to war back on earth, what would happen to their astronauts on the ISS?" and, well, my brain said "hmm, there'd probably be a bit of conflict i bet you" and then i went even further with it and created characters and set them in an alternate universe/future where a cold war-like war broke out between the united states and russia while they had astronauts situated in the ISS.  
> also, in this, the world is advanced in space travel so the space station is all futuristic and stuff  
> then i played among us and it inspired me more, so enjoy this shitshow that came out of my gay ass brain

All he could see was red. 

The alarms were absolutely deafening as they echoed through the entire station. Vincent yelled out in pain and collapsed to his knees, wrapping his hands around his ears as the blaring noise took over his head. 

He was going to die here. This was it. He was going to die. 

The thoughts were almost like some sort of mantra, repeating over and over in his head,  _ I’m going to die I’m going to die I’m going to die _

Then something broke through. 

No… he couldn’t give himself up just like this. He wasn’t going to go without a fight. He wasn’t going to just let himself give up so easily, why would he? 

It took the astronaut a while to steady his breathing as the alarms continued, their noise almost like the sound of the souls of those who had already been killed all screaming in agony. 

_ Goddamnit, come on Vince, come on.  _

To think this was what finally broke him. Ten years of being a marine and everything just finally collapsed in on him but he couldn’t… he couldn’t give up. He wasn’t going to let those people have died in vain. 

Vincent slowly stood up, his breathing still slightly shaky and body a bit numb but he wasn’t going to give in, he wasn’t. 

The American trudged through the station, eyes fixed on the corridors ahead of him. He needed to get help, he needed to get to the comms, he needed- 

He needed Liev. 

Liev. 

As soon as the Russian’s name crossed his mind, Vincent stopped in his tracks, his hand still up against the wall next to him as he attempted to steady himself. 

Fuck. They had gotten split up when the emergency doors closed right in their faces. It was then from there the alarms began and everything went to complete hell. 

Eyes frantically scanning the intersection of corridors in front of him, Vincent moved forward, turning left and towards the galley. 

The lights were flickering, just barely able to keep on. Vincent squinted his eyes as each flash of light from the overly bright LEDs would slightly stun him with each flicker. 

The astronaut continued to push on in the direction of where the two had last been separated and almost as if on cue the American found himself getting stopped in his tracks by the sound of something banging around caught his attention. The banging would soon be followed by a louder crash and before he knew it, Vincent was already running towards the source of the commotion. 

“LIEV!” 

Vincent ran as fast as much as he could, stumbling over some loose wires and equipment on the ground. 

He soon found himself within the hall of the Russian sleeping quarters.

“LIEV!” The astronaut yelled out once more, the crashing and banging having stopped. 

There was no hesitation as Vincent approached the cosmonaut’s quarters. He listened as the hydraulics of the door hissed. The metal door slowly slid open, the speed in which it opened clearly affected by the sabotage of their electrical equipment.

The small room was dark, the only light from the thin small rectangle next to the bed which gave a view of the Earth. A small yellow light lamp flickered on the desk. 

“Vincent?..” 

In the dark corner of the room came the familiar accented voice of Liev. 

Vincent quickly turned towards the cosmonaut and found himself overcome by shock at the sight of the man. Covered in blood and bruises, it looked as if Liev had been recently attacked. The man he knew as being completely untouchable was now reduced to nothing but a wounded mess curled into a ball on the floor. 

The astronaut slowly knelt down next to the Russian, looking him over. 

“We gotta get out of here,” Vincent carefully helped the man up. 

“The communications module isn’t too far from here-”

Liev tried to pull away from the American, “Vincent…” 

“We’ll be able to contact Houston and-”

“Vincent!” 

Vincent stopped and looked at the ground, Liev now being able to pull away as he leaned himself up against the wall. 

He shook his head and sighed, “ Боже ты идиот… Vincent, even if you get help I think I’d be done for by then.”

“D-don’t  _ fucking say that _ .” Vincent’s eyes furrowed as he grit his teeth. 

“You know it’s true. All the medical supplies on this godforsaken station are either gone or tampered with! I won’t survive the shuttle back plus the only one we have left is for supplies and it would only be safe for one person-”

“SHUT UP!” Vincent’s voice rang out through the room, “LIEV, JUST… just shut up, please. You’re going to fucking make it. I’m going to make sure you will. We’ll both make it we-” 

Vincent would be interrupted by the hiss of the door sliding open. 

Turning around, Vincent was met with the sight of another of the astronauts. Quinten. 

“Quin, I- I thought you were dead.” Vincent felt relief wash over him. He was glad to know that a person he knew he could trust was still alive. 

However, the other astronaut wasn’t as thrilled as the other as he eyed Liev and then Vincent. Quinten furrowed his eyebrows, “And I thought you were a fucking American.” 

“Wh-”

“I heard you, you want to help this Communist piece of shit. You’re a fucking traitor.” 

“I-I’m not- Liev… he’s innocent, he-” 

“HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING KNOW?!” 

Vincent was just about to speak once more before Liev came into his sight, the wounded man putting himself in between the two. 

“Liev-”

“Get the hell out of here, how do we know you’re not a goddamn traitor yourself?” Liev glared daggers into the other astronaut but as tough as he tried to sound, it was clear that he was slowly fading in the way he slightly swayed and his breathing labored. 

Quinten was taken aback by the accusation which just made him angrier, “You commie  _ piece of shit _ .” 

Vincent tried to get Liev to back off but was thrown off his feet when Quinten rushed forward towards the Russian, causing Liev to stumble. 

The astronaut watched as Liev was able to dodge Quinten’s initial punch but was quickly sent to the floor when he came in with another from his left side. 

Vincent quickly pushed himself off the metal floor and rushed at Quinten, tackling him into the wall. He was met with the bared teeth expression of the other astronaut, his eyes completely taken over by rage. 

Vincent tried his best to keep the man subdued as he looked down at Liev who was down on the floor. However, as soon his attention was taken off of the astronaut, Quentin escaped Vincent’s grasp, a hard right hook connecting with Vincent’s face. He was sent off his feet, his head hitting the corner of the desk. 

From there, everything was a blur. Quinten swore at Liev all while he gave him occasional kicks to the back and chest. He wasn’t sure when it happened but somewhere in between the swearing and kicking, the astronaut pulled something out from the inner pocket of his uniform. 

Even though Vincent only got the smallest of glances at the object, he knew it was a gun. 

A gun… he was going to kill Liev. 

He was… was going to kill- 

No. 

Vincent slowly pushed himself up, blood dripping from where his head had hit the desk. He looked towards Quentin whose back was facing towards him, the astronaut still loading the revolver. 

With all the strength he had left, Vincent yelled out, standing himself up and putting as much force as he possibly could into tackling Quentin. As he came into contact with the astronaut, a shot rang out, practically deafening Vincent. 

However, the American didn’t let up as he slammed the man into the hard metal floor, quickly grabbing the gun from his hands. He threw it towards the opposite end of the room, the weapon slowly sliding away from the three as Vincent began to beat the other astronaut with as much strength as he could muster. He didn’t let up until Quentin stopped struggling and when he finally did, Vincent quickly backed off from his limp body. 

Slowly, the astronaut crawled over towards Liev who was still laying on the floor, his breathing shallow and labored. 

“Liev…”

Vincent got up to sit on his knees, the Russian still unmoving, his breathing getting slower and shallower by each passing second. 

As he sat there, a sudden sensation came over him as the adrenaline from earlier left his system. A sharp pain in his chest. 

Looking down he noticed a large dark spot on his clothing. 

The gun… 

“Fuck…” Vincent slowly put his hand up to the wound and when he pulled away, almost his entire hand was covered in blood. 

He soon felt himself grow tired as his body began slowly shutting down. 

“I guess we’ll make it out together, Liev… just like I said… we’ll make it out together…”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) i honest to god had no idea where i was going with this at first and where i was going with my little astronaut concept but idk maybe i'll actually fully flesh it out one day. might publish more drabbles idk


End file.
